


The land and the sea

by Femnewtmas



Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: I wrote this for a friend, M/M, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 03:30:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8561872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femnewtmas/pseuds/Femnewtmas
Summary: idk what this is tbh





	

It started with a kiss. 

Just a quick one, shared between bated breath and lingering glances before the king of the sea finally gained the courage to kiss the king of the land. 

It felt like home, yet tasted nothing like it. Salt from the sea and the smell of freshly cut grass. 

From that day forth, the king of the seven seas fell for the king of the land. Luckily though, he fell right back into open arms. 

Thomas was fearless, ruthless, everything Newt wanted to be. While Newt was forthright, calm and cunning, everything Thomas longed to have in return. 

It was a match made in heaven, though maybe that's why the lovers ultimately ended up back there again. 

The night was silent, aside from the whispers of the two, soft and smooth, so quiet that you would have to focus to hear it. 

Thomas’s dark hair was matted onto his face, eyes bloodshot, yet still beautiful and doe-like. A few scars grazed his cheeks, cutting across the splatter of moles that Newt occasionally fawned over. 

‘What happened?’ The silent question seemed to be exchanged from one pair of eyes to the other so smoothly, it was as if they had spent an eternity together. 

“I’m a pirate, your highness.” Was followed by a wide, toothy grin. It was always the same answer, anytime that Thomas came back mangled and broken. 

“I wish you could just stay with me.” It was barely above a whisper, yet the pain and longing were clearly evident in his voice. 

“Me as well, your majesty.” 

“Don’t you call me that bloody name again, Tommy.” 

That earned another smile, one that made Newt warm and dazed. 

It was a sin. Pirate and king. Sea and land. Yet, none of that seemed to matter as they danced the night away, content in each other’s embrace. 

 

 

How could this have happened, then? 

Thomas was standing with his back towards the sea, heels of his feet barely still on the hilltop. Blood stained his hands and face, his beautiful doe eyes bruised and tired. 

The king of the land just stared as the sword was forced into his hand, eyes trained on the ground in front of him. 

He had to do it. 

The king of the land must kill the king of the sea. 

Gradual steps felt like years were passing, the sword felt heavy in his hands as if he was carrying all of England on his shoulders. 

Saltwater ran down his cheeks. 

He was a part of the sea. 

So as he glanced up at the king of the sea only to be met by that same toothy grin. The king of the land raised his sword. 

Then with a soft clang behind him, he stepped forwards, embracing his love for the last time. 

And then they were falling.


End file.
